


finale round: Weddings

by CheersToEngland, mizinvizible, Narrybabes



Series: The Bromance Games [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrybabes/pseuds/Narrybabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>congrats to Ellie (narrybabes) the runner up! lovely lovely job El</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to Ellie (narrybabes) the runner up! lovely lovely job El

Harry’s breath was erratic as he stood in the small entryway of the church, the large wooden doors blocking his view from the one person he wanted to see. He could feel his heart pound against his rib cage and he could feel it in his ears. The organ began to play the song he and Niall had picked out and he took a large breath to try to calm his nerves, which was unsuccessful. Some guy who was hired by the church gave Harry a reassuring smile and Harry returned the gesture. The man opened the doors and Harry's eyes instantly focused on Niall, and his breath was taken away at the sight of the little Irish boy. The blonde had on a light grey tux with a light blue tie, just like what Harry wore. His blonde hair was more styled than usual, gelled up to perfection, not a hair out of place. Niall’s eyes were crinkled from his wide smile, making it impossible for Harry to see that beautiful blue pigment. 

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Harry was finally standing at the front of the church facing Niall. Greg was standing right behind Niall as he was the blonde’s best man and Nick was behind Harry. Louis and Liam were behind Nick and Zayn and Ashton were behind Greg, but the only person the Harry noticed was Niall. Harry’s hands were sweating the whole ceremony from his nerves and he felt bad because Niall held both of Harry’s hands in his own. Harry could hardly pay attention to what the priest was saying, he was just focused on the boy in front of him. Niall mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to Harry and he mouthed it right back. The priest raised his voice a little after about 10 minutes of talking, making Niall and Harry both pay attention to what he was saying. 

“Niall and Harry have chosen to write their own vows, they will now read these to each other.” Harry let out a shaky breath, worried that he would forget the vows that he wrote and memorized, but he pushed aside his nerves and started speaking from the heart.

“So, I was and still am really unsure about how to start these off? With a joke? Or the story of how we met? Or when I realized I loved you? Like I said, I don’t know, so my vows are just that, what I vow to do for you. Niall, I promise to love you each and every day, and even though I don’t really think it’s possible to love you more than I love you now, I’ll find a way to love you more each day. I will kill the spiders. I will share my fries with you when you’ve finished all yours and are still hungry. I will eat the mushrooms when we order the supreme pizza. I will kiss the papercuts and the door-slammed finger and the counter-bumped hip. I’ll try my hardest not to get annoyed when you whisper questions and comments during movies. I will be the big spoon. I will let you win at wrestling. Sometimes. Other times I will not. I will go faster, harder. I will pull when you want and tease you when you don’t. I will send you random texts and leave you silly gifts. Not always. Not on schedule. Just whenever I want to. Whenever I think you need one. Or seven. I will check your tire pressure and remind you to take your car in. I will hold your hand. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you.” Harry paused for a moment and, with tears beginning to pool in his eyes, he looked into Niall’s eyes which were sparkling because of how his tears reflected the light that streamed in through the stained glass windows. Harry took a breath before continuing. “And I will do all of these things because you’ve been with me in the most important and the biggest time in my life, and I want you in my life for all the days to come. Our lives were flipped upside down and we were with each other through it all. You kept me grounded and I hope I did the same for you. You’ve been with me through the best and worst times in my life. Our job can be so hard and at times you were the only thing that kept me going. You brighten each day because you find the bright side of every situation, something I need a little help doing. So Niall, I can’t promise that I’ll be everything you need me to be, but I can promise that I will try to be. I love you with all of my heart and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry sniffled once he finished, getting very emotional as he read his vows. He blinked and drops of warm water went streaming down his cheeks. Niall released Harry’s hand and wiped away the tears that dampened the curly haired boy’s cheeks. Niall realized it was his turn to speak and took a quick breath before beginning.

“The first time I tried to write my vows, I sat down at my desk and stared at that stupid blank piece of paper for almost 3 hours, I couldn’t think of anything to write down. Finally I got too hungry just to sit there doing nothing so I got up and decided to come back to it later. A few weeks later, I sat down once again at that desk and just wrote down every thought that came to mind. I tore out every piece of paper from that notepad, the floor was absolutely covered in crumpled up paper. Everything I wrote down made absolutely no sense. I couldn’t form coherent sentences most of the time, and when I did I just ended up talking about your laugh or your eyes or your warm hugs that make every worry disappear for an entire page, which couldn’t be my vows. After several hours of trying to write vows unsuccessfully, I finally gave up and cleaned the floor of every failed attempt. I figured I’d just think about it, come back to it later and like they say, third time’s the charm. So I did just that. Another week and a half went by and I was right back in that chair with a new notepad I had bought just for writing my vows. That third time I sat down and raked my mind for how to say just how much I love you, I realized something. I realized why I was having so much trouble with this whole thing. It’s because there aren’t words to describe just how much I do love you. We are so desensitized to the word love that there is now no good way to say just how much you mean to me. I say I love pizza and Nandos and video games, but that is absolutely no where near what I feel towards you. What I feel for you is galaxies away from how I feel about those mundane things. There are only 26 letters that I could string together and that just doesn’t seem like enough. 26 simple lines and curves just do not do justice to my feelings. I looked it up, there are about a quarter million distinct words in the English language. All of those words and I still can’t articulate how I feel towards you. Let me tell you it’s frustrating. I want you to know how important you are to me. I want you to know just how much I appreciate every kiss, every hug, every time you laugh because it makes my heart swell, just seeing you happy makes every horrible day the best day I’ve ever experienced. The feeling I get when I’m around you can’t be described, even when I’m not around you I’m happy because I know I’ll get to see you soon. The feeling I get is just this warmth inside that makes me want to hold onto you and never let you go. I makes me want to spend all day inside watching movies with you but at the same time go out and experience the world together. That feeling makes me want to be yours for the rest of my life and even longer than that. And now, after today, I can be yours for as long as we both shall live. So, Harry, I promise to be your husband and everything you need me to be, to take care of you and to love you with all of my heart, to worship you. With everything I am, I love you and I am yours, now and forever. I want your time, I want your love and I want you, always. To tell you that I will love you forever can never be enough, but it’s the best I can do.” Silent tears were streaming down the blonde’s cheeks, while Harry was trying his best to stifle a sob because he was on the verge of just collapsing into tears in Niall’s arms at the Irish boy’s vows. The priest told the boys to place the rings that Theo had just brought up on each other’s fingers, which they did slowly because the shaky hands they both had made it near impossible. They were both excited, knowing the kiss came next and that the kiss is what sealed the marriage. However, the priest started saying something unplanned. 

“Before I pronounce you married partners, I have just one more thing I want you to do. Your wedding day is one that seems to fly. It’s a day filled with emotion, friends, rings and dances. Many people remember how fleeting their own wedding day was. So I want you to take a few seconds to look into each other’s eyes. Think about the happiness that you feel right now in this moment, in this place. Really let that feeling register in your heart and in your mind. Now, I want you to think about your life together in 20 years. Where are you? What are you doing? We all know that your visions of the future are not identical, but always complimentary. John Lennon once said ‘a dream you dream alone is only a dream, but a dream you dream together, that is reality.’ That new reality starts now for you both.” When the priest took a pause, the two turned their gaze away from him and green eyes met blue as they fully took in the moment in silence. After a few seconds ticked by, the priest began to speak once more. “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” And with that, the boys each cupped one another’s wet cheeks and shared a deep kiss that was filled with love and joy. Cheers rang through the church and when the kiss broke, the two looked out at the crowd filled with their loved ones. Their fingers instantly intertwined and they walked down the aisle together, out of the church and off to the reception, hand in hand, finally married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a wedding, except it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the winner is Bailey! congrats love!

Liam stares nervously into the mirror as he adjusts his tie for the umpteenth time. He wonders if his angel is having second thoughts. Liam knows he shouldn't be paranoid, but he can't help it. He's been anticipating this day since he proposed, and even though there's no reason for him to, Liam still fears Louis will leave. All the negative thoughts stop when a comforting hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Deep breaths mate, you're going to be fine,” Liam's best friend Zayn tells him. Liam attempts a smile, but his head is still swarming with nervous thoughts.

“What are you thinking,” Zayn asks.

Liam chews his lip, “That's he's going to bail,” he admits.

Zayn sighs, “Liam, Louis' been in love with you for the better part of his life, why on earth would he bail?”

“”I don't know, because he isn't ready. Maybe I forced him into this. Maybe I rushed things too much,” Liam rants, beginning a timid pace across the room.

Zayn grabs his shoulders to stop him, “Li. He loves you. Lou wouldn't say yes if he didn't. Now you're going to go out there and you're going to exchange your terribly sappy vows, and you're going to share your first kiss as a married couple and it's going to be the most lovely shit ever,” Zayn told him matter o factly.

Liam looks at him with wide puppy eyes, “Yeah?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Zayn says sincerely, “Now let me fix your tie.”

*

Liam stands at the alter, butterflies flitting around in his stomach. Every second feels like a hour of waiting, waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle. Finally the music starts to play.

Liam gulps as Louis enters the room. The sight of him is breathtaking, as always, but Liam's heart jumps a little bit more than usual. Louis is dressed in a white suit, looking perfectly polished. Liam couldn't imagine anyone better to wake up to every morning.

The closer he gets the more Liam could see his nerves fade, and when he's standing beside Liam they are both wearing matching grins. “We are gathered here today to unite two men to their beloved,” The preacher begins. Liam misses most of the speech, he is too bust staring into Louis' eyes. The bright blue dancing with excitement makes Liam's smile widen even more.

When the time comes to say their vows, Louis takes the lead, “Liam,” he locks eyes with the younger, “from the day I met you I knew you were special. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from liking you. As much as I tried, it was impossible not to fall. I viewed, view, you as perfect. And it was always a wonder to me that you feel the same, but you do and I don't want to question it. When you proposed I thought it was the happiest day of my life, but I was wrong. This, right here, today, is a moment that can't be beat. I love you Liam, and I can't wait to be married.”

Liam's eyes fill with tears. He's shaky as he begins his own speech. “There have been a lot of regrets in my life. Mistakes. Things I'll always want to take back, but never be able to. Proposing to you will never be one of those things. I have truly found the rarest of gems and I have no intentions of letting it go. I was so nervous earlier today, worried you wouldn't feel the same, and I know now that's stupid. I will never love anyone the way I love you Louis, and I would never want to. You are my everything, and now I can add husband to that list,” he smiles lightly as he sees Louis wiping tears away and mouthing his thank you.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you take Liam Payne, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Louis wastes no time, “I do,” he reaches out to squeeze Liam's hand.

“Liam Payne, do you take Louis Tomlinson, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

The words came out as smooth as butter, “I do,” he squeezes back. “Then by all means kiss your husband,” the preacher smiles and everyone in the church cheers. And Liam does. He kisses those lips that fit his so perfectly, and thinks about how he will never want to kiss anyone else. It's not one of those breathless kisses, as they have to keep it PG for the families. It's not tooth achingly sweet either. It's a kiss of love. The kiss that's holding the power of uniting them together forever, and Liam can't get enough.

When they pull away all is in a rush. They are hurried out to their car and driven to the after party. Followed by everyone else. While neither man says a word, they are both sitting with similar smiles and twinkly eyes, thoughts reserved only for each other.

*

The dinner is marvelous. A mixture of their favorite foods and friends continuously telling stories about them. Before the main course Zayn stands up and raises a toast.

“Liam didn't want me to do this, but as best man I feel it is my duty. I've known Liam practically my whole life. Knew him when he only like batman, knew him when he was into girls, and knew him when he was into boys for the short period of time before he me Louis. After, he didn't look at another boy lustfully again, unless it was Lou. Now we all know how loyal Liam is but no one is that loyal,” everyone laughs, “my point is that what Liam and Louis have, that's love, and I hope someday everyone in this room finds it if they haven't already, I know I have,” he drops a kiss on the head of the blonde girl beside him. “So let's toast, to Liam and Louis.” Everyone raises their glasses and repeats Zayn's words in unison. Before beginning his mean, Liam catches Zayn's eye and smiles his thanks. The shrug he gets in return is the you're welcome.

When the cake is cut, Louis is of course the one to smash it on Liam's face first. Liam fake pouts, but Louis easily kisses it away. Liam takes this time to smudge Louis' face with cake also, instead of being mad, Louis bursts out laughing, and Liam can't help but join in. 

Their first dance is rather awkward, as all their dances have been. Liam can still remember prom, with Louis stepping on his feet every ten seconds. Not much has changed. He doesn't mind it though. It's one of those quirks that Liam loves. He just continues to twirl around with Louis until the song ends and he begins to dance with his sobbing mother.

The night continues on, Liam not seeing much of his husband, instead being dragged from conversation to conversation, and by the end of it all he's just ready to go home and sleep. Apparently Louis feels the same.

When they get back to the hotel room they rented, both expecting they'd be getting raunchy at the time and it seemed like the right thing to do, all they can do is strip down and flop on the bed carelessly.

“Quite the day, huh?” Louis comments.

Liam chuckles, “I'll say.” They lay in silence for a moment.

“Hey I know we're supposed to be having endless sex right now, but I'm kind of tired, and we have to be up early to catch our flight so can we just call it a night?” Louis blatantly breaks the silence.

Liam laughs at his bluntness, “Oh course, I was worried about how I would tell you I wasn't in the mood, thank god I don't have to.”

Louis laughs back and snuggles into Liam, “I love you,” he tells him, face morphing into a serious one.

“I love you too,” Liam replies with no hesitation, and wraps his arm around Louis. Louis links their fingers together and they begin to doze off. Right before they fall asleep, Liam lifts up Louis' hand to kiss his ring, as he lays it back at their sides his smile is back. He falls asleep that way, with a large smile on his face, comfortably intertwined with his husband.

*

When Liam wakes up, there is no Louis, no king size bed, no hotel room, no anything there was before.

Naturally he freaks out.

He's begins screaming, calling out Louis' name, sobbing and thrashing. He doesn't know what's taken over him, but he's terrified. Everything that was there last night is gone. A woman he doesn't recognize comes in. She looks like a nurse, but the place doesn't look like a normal hospital. She's grabbing onto Liam, holding him and petting his hair, doing everything to calm him down. Oddly enough it works. Slowly the loud sobs turn to soft sniffles.

“Did you have the dream again Liam?” she asks calmly.

“What dream?” he asks, he didn't have any dreams, he was too tired from the previous day. And what did she mean by again? He had never met this woman in his life. How did she know his name?

“Liam, did you get married last night?” she smiles at him.

Liam's face lights up as he begins to rant about all the details of his wedding. The woman looks sad as she has to cut him off.

“You aren't married Liam. You never were. It was a dream. You're here at Wolverhampton's Hospital for the Mentally Ill and you have been for the past five years. You've been having this dream a lot lately, but it's just your imagination Liam. I'm so sorry,” the nurse stares at Liam and waits for the information to sink in. Liam fights his way out of her grasp and curls in a little ball in the corner. He hears her leave after some time.

He wants to believe that the doctor is lying, but the memories are slowly coming back to him. He remembers being admitted into the hospital. All the therapy sessions, medicines, various specialists trying to understand his illness and always failing. When Liam's tears dry up he continues lying there. He doesn't get food when they call him. Though he can't quite remember he suspects this might be a normal occurrence, if what the nurse said is true, he must be feeling like this daily. He figures whatever medicine they give him makes him forget. It's their way of keeping him from going insane, which is ironic, considering where he is. As night falls a doctor enters. 'Zayn,' Liam thinks. And it is Zayn, just not the Zayn that was his friend. This Zayn is colder and harder. Liam takes pity on him, figuring he has seen the worst. “It appears you will be getting a roommate today Payne, so you no longer have to be lonely,” Liam perks up, he's never had a roommate here.

“He's new and needed a roommate now that we've deemed him safe. Jade suggested you get a roommate, she thinks it might help you with your troubles, really she's just hopeful that why you have these dreams is because you're lonely,” he explains, “so meet your new roommate I guess,” he steps aside to let a boy with his head down enter the room, “I'll leave you two to get acquainted,” Zayn tells them slipping out of the room.

When the boy lifts his head Liam is met with eyes that he would recognize anywhere. Eyes of the purest blue, yet he's never seen them with this much dullness. Liam jaw drops open because it's him. The one that Liam can't stop dreaming about. The one that Liam can't help but call his husband.


End file.
